Mudança de Hábito
by Gamine14
Summary: No Centro Teatral Clark Gable, em Lima, Rachel está se preparando para West Side Story. Mas os comentários negativos do diretor a fazem refletir, e pensar se uma boa transformação não a iria ajudar.  Disclaimer: Não possuo Glee.


Rachel estava no camarim, se preparando para a peça. Ela mal podia acreditar: Estava apresentando _West Side Story! _

Mas não no McKinley High. Era no Centro Teatral Clark Gable, a melhor escola de teatro de toda Lima, Ohio!

Claro que isso não significava muito para ela. O melhor de Lima, Ohio. Se ainda fosse o melhor de _Ohio_, ou o melhor do _Meio-Oeste _americano...

Ela ainda se lembrava de quando foi fazer sua audição.

E lá estava ela. Sentada no fundo do teatro, esperando o diretor da produção local de _West Side Story_ a chamasse para o teste. Ela tinha chegado as 6 da manhã, de carona com seu pai Leroy, esperando que houvessem muitas pessoas a sua frente. Ela estava enganada. No máximo dez garotas se apresentaram para o papel de Maria. Isso decepcionou e alegrou Rachel ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa sorte, Rach.

- Obrigada, pai-, Ela disse, dando um rápido beijo na bochecha do pai e correndo para a porta do teatro.

Quando chegou lá dentro, conversou com as concorrentes. 20 garotas no local.

- Olá... Qual de vocês fará teste para o papel de Maria?

Dez levantaram a mão. Uma foi até ela.

- Rachel! Olá!

"Ah, _não"_, ela pensou. "Ela _não_". Harmony Destiny. A que deixou Rachel amedrontada no teste para a Escola de Artes Dramáticas de Nova York.

- Ah, oi, Harmony...-, ela disse, quase com vergonha. "Já era".

- Tentará um teste para o papel de Maria?

- Sim... Você também?

- É. Boa sorte!

- Boa sorte.

Rachel reparou mais uma vez nas diferenças entre as duas.

Harmony cantava melhor do que ela

Harmony era mais bonita do que ela

Harmony estava com uma roupa mais apropriada que a dela

Harmony estava mais preparada que ela.

Matemática nunca havia sido seu forte, mas ela já podia avaliar. Quatro a zero para Harmony Destiny!

- Eliza Day!

- Eleanor Rigby!

- Ellis Regina!

- Laurey Bacall!

- Julia Andrews!

- Audrey Hepburny!

- Mary Lee Monroe!

- Harmony Destiny!

- Rachel Berry!

Rachel observou bem suas oponentes. Imprestáveis. Pareciam no mínimo horríveis no palco. Ela imaginou todas aquelas mulheres se remexendo no túmulo. Não mereciam ter homônimas tão horríveis. A única pessoa que ela temia realmente era Harmony. Por que ela foi perfeita, em um solilóquio de _Richard III _e em sua música _Gimme More_, de Britney Spears. Realmente perfeita. Rachel parou para revisar suas possibilidades de novo. Nada animadoras.

- Rachel Berry! Rachel Berry!

Precisaram chamá-la três vezes para tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Ela foi correndo para o palco.

- Olá...

- Estamos esperando.

Aquele homem é muito antipático. Davis Pearce. O exigente diretor do Centro Teatral Clark Gable.

- Bom, eu primeiro farei um solilóquio de _Doutor Fausto, _de Christopher Marlowe

Era incrível. Marlowe era rival de Shakespeare, e não tão bom quanto ele. Como Rachel e Harmony.

- E agora, a música "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", um clássico dos anos 80, por Cyndi Lauper.

_**I come home**__**  
><strong>__**In the morning light**__**  
><strong>__**My mother says**__**  
><strong>__**When you gonna live**__**  
><strong>__**Your life right**__**  
><strong>__**Oh mother dear**__**  
><strong>__**We're not**__**  
><strong>__**The fortunate ones**__**  
><strong>__**And girls**__**  
><strong>__**They wanna have fun**__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls**__**  
><strong>__**Just wanna have fun**___

___**The phone rings**__**  
><strong>__**In the middle of the night**__**  
><strong>__**My father yells**__**  
><strong>__**What you gonna do**__**  
><strong>__**With your life**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, daddy dear you know**__**  
><strong>__**You're still number one**__**  
><strong>__**But girls**__**  
><strong>__**They wanna have fun**__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls just wanna have**___

___**That's all they really want**__**  
><strong>__**Some fun**__**  
><strong>__**When the working day is done**__**  
><strong>__**Girls**__**  
><strong>__**They wanna have fun**__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls**__**  
><strong>__**Just wanna have fun**___

___**Some boys**__**  
><strong>__**Take a beautiful girl**__**  
><strong>__**And hide her away**__**  
><strong>__**From the rest of the world**__**  
><strong>__**I want to be the one**__**  
><strong>__**To walk in the sun**__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls they wanna have fun**__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls just wanna have**___

___**That's all they really want**__**  
><strong>__**Some fun**__**  
><strong>__**When the working day is done**__**  
><strong>__**Girls**__**  
><strong>__**They want to have fun**__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls**__**  
><strong>__**Just want to have fun**__**  
><strong>__**They wanna have fun**__**  
><strong>__**They wanna have fun**_

- Bravo!

- Ótimo, Rachel. Você mostrou versatilidade trocando de Marlowe para Lauper tão rápido. Mas temo que você e Maria tenham espíritos totalmente diferentes. Não sei se você está conectada com o personagem. Mas, faremos outro teste. Enviaremos um E-mail. Obrigado.

Rachel saiu de lá devastada. Não conseguia acreditar.

Pegou o táxi para a casa de Kurt

"Eu preciso de uma transformação _total_".

**Minha primeira fanfic. Gostaram? Reviews, por favor!**

**~Gamine14**


End file.
